The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus and image communication result confirmation method and, more particularly, to a method of confirming the result of image communication by an image communication apparatus.
As one of means for confirming or proving that a transmitting side has transmitted a plurality of images, a transmission log may be stored. A normal communication log stores, in a file, the reception start date and time, transmission source, and reception file information in a text format. FIG. 14 shows a reception log of a personal computer.
However, in a device such as a camera having only a small display, it is hard to confirm a text as the contents of a log.
In a normal communication log, when image transmission has failed, file information of successful communication and file information of communication error are stored in mixture. For this reason, to confirm the file of communication error, the file information of communication error must be selected from the communication log having both of the file information of successful communication and the file information of communication error, resulting in cumbersome confirmation.